Never Let Me Go
by LeLazyWriter
Summary: I spent years away from him. Decades. I left because I thought that was what he wanted. And now, after all the hell I've been through, he tells me that he never actually wanted me to go. Peter/OC. One-shot. Rated T for language.


I followed closely being Mary Margaret. _I'm not ready for this, I'm so not ready_. I kept repeating that to myself, as if it helped.

I heard a twig snap behind me and immediately turned around holding the stick I had picked up earlier defensively in front of me.

"Are you okay?" Mary Margaret asked concerned.

"Fine," I squeaked. I noticed the others had gotten far ahead. "We should hurry," I suggested, walking past her. We were following the map Regina had enchanted to show where _he_ is. And let me tell you, I was so _not_ ready to see him. I had hoped I'd get over it during our hike, but the opposite happened. The more we walked, the more anxious I got.

Mary Margaret put a hand on my shoulder and gave it a small squeeze trying to comfort me. I looked at the small encouraging smile she gave me.

"We'll be fine," she promised.

If only she knew. None of them knew what happened, and I was not in the mood for storytelling.

"No one's here. Maybe your spell was wrong, Regina," Mary Margaret said, her hand still on my shoulder.

"Yes, blame me," Regina retorted. "Again."

I admired the way she held herself together and didn't break a single sweat. But then again, she had magic to protect herself and all I had was a stupid stick.

We came across a small clearing.

"Guys, who's that?" Emma questioned hopefully.

I looked up at the figure standing on top of a small hill. Henry! We ran towards him quickly.

"Henry!" Emma yelled. I stopped. Just before he turned around I realized that this guy was too tall to be Henry.

My heart dropped to my stomach. He turned around, smirking. "Hi, Emma."

"Where the hell is Henry?" Emma demanded. I looked away from him.

Everyone's eyes were either searching for Henry or glaring at the great Peter Pan. All except mine. As horrible as it sounds, I couldn't get myself to worry about Henry, knowing that what lay in store for me was way worse. I also couldn't pluck up the courage to look _him_ in the eyes.

"You broke the rules," Peter stated, walking around a tree. "That's not fair. Bad form."

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. I had lost count of how many times he had said that to me. _You broke the rules. That isn't fair._ But he always held that playful tone with me. He'd smirk and then say, 'I win.' To which I'd pout and look sad, and sometimes only _sometimes_ he let me win. This wasn't the case though. He was far from playful, he was serious. He was also talking to Emma, not me. The only thing I received from him was a glare.

I kept my eyes trained on the ground, biting my lip. I was being so ridiculous and pathetic. I had to say something. But all I could do was stand there.

"I expect more from you," Peter continued saying, and for a second I was scared that he was talking to me, and everyone would find out that I knew him. And then it'd be the dreaded story time. But he finished he statement with, "Captain." I let out a breath of relief.

"Aye, and you'll get it," Hook spat.

"Give Henry to me," Emma tried a different tactic.

"Sorry, can't," Peter said not sounding sorry at all. "Don't you know?" Oh I knew what was coming next. I mouthed the words just as he said them, "Cheaters never win."

I rolled my eyes and finally met his glare. I knew he caught what I did. I stared at him unblinkingly, his gaze hardened. He looked away, smiling as Lost Boys came in from every direction.

The others prepared their weapons, getting ready to fight. My eyes widened at Peter. I had no weapon. All I had was a stick, which was thick and hard, yes, but nothing compared to the swords and arrows the Lost Boys had. Peter simply smirked.

Something snapped in me. It was anger, hurt, betrayal, and sadness all at once. Did he really not care about what happened to me?

Anger overpowered every other emotion I had.

I vaguely heard Mary Margaret yelling at me to stay close to her. I glared at Peter as I angrily strode towards him. His smirk only grew.

A saw a figure running towards me with a sword, from the corner of my eye. I looked away from Peter and grabbed both ends of my stick to block the blow from the Lost Boy. It was way too easy, I realized, when I successfully stopped him.

"Hello," a chilling voice said. "Nice to see you again, Eleanor." A smile grew on his face as I looked closer to recognize Felix.

Felix. My best friend.

He smiled cruelly at me now. But he made no attempt to attack me anymore.

I flashed back to years ago. When he chose to stay on Peter's side. Obviously he was going to remain loyal to Peter, but back then I had thought that maybe he would help me. Defend me. Anything. But no, he just stayed quietly at Peter's side, looking away every time he met my pleading gaze.

My eyes hardened. "Fuck off," I snarled, pushing him away and continuing my way up to Peter.

Peter whistled and all the Lost Boys retreated coming back to his side. I stopped in front of a very amused Peter Pan, glaring at him so hard it was a wonder he was still standing.

"EL! What are you doing?" I heard David yell at me. I ignored him.

"Eleanor get away from him!" I ignored Mary Margaret too. They didn't know anything.

"What are you playing at?" I hissed at Peter. I dropped my useless stick and moved closer to him.

"I don't know what you're talking ab—" he stopped mid-sentence when I pushed him against a tree, pulling out his dagger from his belt holding it up to his throat. Peter snarled at me as I smirked.

"After all the times I pulled this trick, one would think that you'd be more prepared," I said smugly. Peter didn't say anything. He never complained when I'd push him against a tree, but he'd get so pissed when I would pull out his dagger from his own belt.

The thing that surprised me though is that he didn't push me away yet. This is nothing for him. We both know that he is much stronger than I am, and usually he'd have me pinned on the tree in half a second. So why wasn't he pushing me away now?

I felt something stir inside me. I felt those butterflies in my stomach. It was then that I realized our close proximity. It had such a long time since we were this close, I would be lying if I said I didn't miss it.

I felt myself blush and immediately pulled away from him. He started to look smug again now that he'd seen me blush.

I lowered my hand so the dagger wasn't pressed against his throat anymore.

"What are you doing with Henry?" I snapped.

"Nothing," he replied, smirking.

I tried to ask the question differently. "Why is Henry here?"

He raised his eyebrows looking around. "I don't see him."

My blood started boiling with anger. He looked so amused right now I just wanted to strangle him. I hated it when he did this! He knew how angry it'd make me.

"_Why_ is Henry in _Neverland_?" I spat.

He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Because I need him."

I threw my hands in the air, dropping the dagger on the ground. "No shit! But _why_ do you fucking need him!" He looked like he was about to laugh. "What are up to?"

"I'm not up to anything."

"You're always up to something," I said suspiciously.

"Even if I was up to something, why should tell you?" His gaze turned hard again. "You don't mean anything to me anymore."

I felt my heart shatter to pieces. My throat clogged up. It was getting harder to breathe and now harder to see. I blinked away tears, I refused to cry in front him. In front of all the Lost Boys. In front of Felix. In front of Emma and Mary Margaret.

"W-what?" I croaked.

"You heard me," he stepped closer. "You. Mean. Nothing. To. Me."

I slowly shook my head, refusing to believe him. Yeah, I was angry and pissed at him too, I haven't seen him in years either, but I still cared about him. Unlike what he's saying, he means the world to me.

I took a step back, wishing I was anywhere but here.

"But—what—I—" I stuttered trying so hard to say something. "Why?"

"_Why?!_" Peter laughed humourlessly. "You're joking. Are you actually asking me that?" He was looking at me like he hated me so much I couldn't help the tears that fell. Something flashed in his eyes. But he kept going. "You wanna know why?" I already knew. "Because you left!"

It got so quiet after he yelled. It was like everyone was holding their breaths. Like even the crickets decided to come watch. My face burned. I wished so desperately to be anywhere but here right now.

But then I registered what he said. _I left?_ He obviously meant that I left _him_ but of course he wouldn't say that in front of everyone.

"I didn't leave—" I stopped myself before I could end it with a 'you'. "I didn't just get up and leave!"

I felt myself getting angry again. How dare he put the whole blame on me?!

He shook his head in disbelief. "Yes—yes you did!"

"YOU TOLD ME TO LEAVE!" I screamed getting closer. I wanted to punch him!

"BUT THAT DIDN'T MEAN THAT YOU _HAD_ TO DO IT!"

I ran to punch him, hit him, scratch him—anything! He was telling me now—decades later—that he didn't want me to leave?

My tears blurred my vision. I ran into his chest and started punch him repeatedly. Punches that didn't even phase him in the slightest. He kept his hands on my hips to keep us both from falling.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU TOLD ME TO LEAVE! YOU FUCKING SAID THAT WHAT I DID WAS UNFORGIVABLE AND THAT I SHOULD JUST GET L-LOST!" I was full on sobbing now.

"I-I thought you knew..." he said quietly. "I thought you knew that I didn't mean it."

He was looking down at me full of shame.

I gave him on last (weak) punch. I started to cry in my hands, still pressed against his chest. I spent years away from him. Decades. I left because I thought that was what he wanted. And now—after all the hell I've been through—he tells me that he never actually wanted me to go.

"I-I didn't know, you... you dick," I said weakly. "I though you wanted me—wanted me to leave. I did it because I wanted you t-to be... happy."

I had cried over him many times over the years, cried myself to sleep countless times. But I had never cried this much. I probably got his shirt all wet and snotty but I didn't care.

I felt his arms slowly circle around and press me closer to him, if it was possible. Confused I sniffled and looked up at his face. He looked down at me his expression sad, and eyes slightly watered.

"I'm..." he gulped. "I'm... sorry," he whispered so quietly.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, burying my face in the spot where his neck meets his shoulder.

After he got those two words out, he kept repeating them softly into my hair.

I tried to stop crying because man it was getting ridiculous but I couldn't. I was crying tears of joy now.

"I'm sorry too," I finally choked out.

He ran his hand through my hair, trying to soothe me. "El, please stop crying," he pleaded.

"I can't help it," I pulled away, chuckling. "I'm so happy to see you again."

He smiled. Like, genuinely smiled at me. And in the moment, nothing else mattered. Not my tear-stained face. Not the Lost Boys. Not Emma or Mary Margaret or any of them. Not the fact that we practically put on a show for everyone to watch.

All that mattered was that Peter Pan—the love of my life—smiled at for the first time in years.

"I love you," he said softly, chuckling. He tugged at a lock of my hair smiling at it, before meeting my eyes again. "I love you so much."

I buried my face in his neck again, laughing.

"I love you, too," I responded.

I hugged me tightly, sighing. I pulled away to look at him. My eyes feel to his lips. I pressed my lips to his, kissing him slowly. He responded immediately, deepening the kiss. I let my fingers get tangled in his hair, holding him so close to me. I always knew I missed kissing him, but it wasn't until I actually did it that I realized just how much I missed it. We pulled away eventually, breathing deeply. He rested his forehead against mine, giving me one more small peck before saying, "Never leave me again."

To which I responded, "Never let me go again."

* * *

**Hey, lovelies! Meh. What did you guys think? I got this obsession with Peter Pan from Once Upon a** **Time, so i just had to write something. I hope it's not too awkward, cuz I mean they were like surrounded my so many people. But Peter had to be angry at her so he didn't want to talk to her in private. So leave a review. Please. Let me know what you thought. I was thinking of writing a multi-chapter story, that might be somewhat like this but I don't know yet if I should. Let me know what you guys think :)**


End file.
